Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems are employed to identify and thus track a wide array of objects. Some examples of objects that use RFID technology for identification and tracking are documents (i.e., passports and drivers license), retail merchandise, portable electronics, furniture, parts, pharmaceuticals, and shipping containers. The RFID systems comprise one or more RFID interrogators that read information stored in RFID tags and a computer for processing the information. The RFID tag is normally attached directly to an object or is placed inside packaging that contains the object. Whenever an RFID tag is within range of an RFID interrogator, the RFID interrogator reads the information encoded on the RFID tag.